The goal of this project is an understanding of collagen structure from the molecular to the fibril level. Emphasis is presently on three aspects of the general problem. 1) Computer analysis of the primary structure of collagen shows distribution or interactional patterns related to molecular packing. 2) Three-dimensional computer models illustrate structural features and can be used to study detailed portions of the molecule or the microfibril. 3) Computer enhancement and analysis of electron micrographs reveals detail not obvious to the eye.